ISLE ESME
by lovealoud
Summary: Edward is fat geek who is stranded on an island with the schools bitch. Lots of lemons and a little angst. RATED M FOR MATURE THEMES STRONG LANGUAGE AND SEX.
1. Chapter 1

It was nearly lunch time and I was skipping 4th period with Jessica. She was using the mirrors in the bathroom to apply makeup and in the meantime complain how crap school is. I didn't really like her, but, she was the only one of my friends going on the school trip with me next week, so I was being friendly. She was obsessed with the trip and I thought I knew why…

"Mike is on the trip, you know that?" she asked, popping her glossed lips in the mirror, the question came from nowhere, five minutes ago we had been talking about Edward the fat geeky kid in our year.

"hmm" I nodded not very interested in what she had to say, I knew Jess fancied him like mad, all she would talk about was his football players body and tousled blonde helmet hair.

"hmm!" she nearly screeched, her eyes bulging a little "Bella, Mike is the hottest guy in school and he wants to sleep with you! Why aren't you excited?" I rolled my eyes at her, she constantly ended anything she said with a string of questions, it made her look desperate and needy but, I guess that wasn't too far from the truth.

"Jess, no I am not excited and yes I am fully aware" I answered a little pissed off with her, what did she want me to say, I'm not bothered the hottest guy in school fancies me, so you can have him.

Her eyebrows raised and she looked at me intently, her brow rising in concern. She was so nosy sometimes.

"I know you like him Jess, sorry he finds me fitter and wants to fuck me instead of you, maybe Jasper will have pity sex with you" I howled with mirth at my joke. Jasper was awful looking; he had hair that looked like he had stuck a finger into a plug and braces that he couldn't talk through. He also was the smallest kid in our year and didn't talk to anyone; Jasper just played pokemon on a nintendo with his only friend Edward Cullen.

Jessica fell silent and sulked , stung by my mean comments. She had always had a crush on him, ever since she was 8 and he was 11. But, Mike liked me, like a lot of boys at Forks did. I didn't particularly like Mike, but, who would turn down the most popular guy in school.

I was slim with slight curves and had long brown hair which curled past my shoulder blades. I had a pretty face and my mum let me throw any party I wanted. I was one of the most popular girls in my year, par from Vicky who was always the centre of attention, like today…

Because I had just hurt Jess's feelings and I guess I did feel a little sorry for her even though she was annoying, I decided to cheer her up and ask what she was wearing to the spring formal. We were walking to the cafeteria when Jessica was in deep conversion debating between a baby pink dress and gold gown and suddenly I could hear Vicky's howling laughter.

I looked up to see Vicky and Tanya sprinting down the hallway. Vicky bounded towards us, swinging her arms around my body childishly as she stopped running. Vicky couldn't stop laughing, her mane of fire red hair nearly touched her toes as she bent double in fits of giggles.

"Vicky, you really shouldn't have done that" Tanya scolded her, but, her mascara was smudged with some tears of laughter "I do feel for him a bit"

Vicky stood up and shook her hair back, her chest pushing against the thin tank top she wore most days. Vicky was the sexiest in our group. She was a little older than all of us by a year and acted like it. She would turn 16 soon, while I was waiting to turn 15 but, she had already had sex with a few older men. Tanya was the prettiest with long blonde hair which touched her bum and pale skin and a tall, model like frame. She had transferred from another school 4 years ago and we had instantly been friends, but, she had drunkenly slept with her ex-boyfriend named Eric at the start of this term when she was making a film with him about the cheer squad. Me and Jess hadn't slept with anyone and if I hadn't lied and said I had slept with Jacob a family friend last summer Vicky probably wouldn't hang out with me and make fun of me behind my back like she did with Jess. But, in fact, though I had spent a lot of time with Jacob that holiday, we were basically family, and the furthest I had gone with anyone was when my mum made him peck me on the lips to say goodbye one Christmas 3 years ago because there was mistletoe. Even then he avoided my lips and kissed next to my mouth.

"It was so funny though, you should have seen it Bella, so eggy Eddie was in the gym with us" Vicky began. I knew it was going to be funny anyway as eggy Eddie was the most unpopular guy in our school. Forks is a pretty small place and since starting school, I had grown up with Eddie like everyone else. He had always been really overweight and it didn't get better with age. He was a bit too short and wore really awful clothes, like sweatshirts and joggers with stretched out elastic waists and t-shirts with geeky mathematical equations on. His hair was clipped short to his fat, round head and he was covered in acne. He wore glasses and had a thick set of braces. Because of his weight, Eddie sweated a lot and so the nickname began from 12 onwards of eggy Eddie. Edward Cullen had a huge crush on Tanya, he had sent her tons of messages and texts till she had to block him and asked her out multiple times. Today was no different as Vicky told us "and James and Mike were leading volleyball with me and Tanya on their team and Eddie, Jasper and Mike's mate Laurent and the PE teacher Emmet on the other team. Anyway, Eddie was useless as per usual and sweating like a bitch in heat!" Vicky exclaimed in absolute glee "and it was all going to plan, you see James and his mates had planned to pelt Eddie with eggs at lunch because of him sweating so much, anyway, as we are going into the changing rooms, Eddie asked Tanya to the side and we all heard him apologise about harassing her and sorry if he had hurt her feelings. He had a necklace in his pocket and he gave it to her and asked to take her out to dinner next week, so it was the perfect opportunity, I had to take it Bella. You would have had to do it too, wasn't it funny Tanya" Tanya shook her head but I could see she was biting her lip.

"so.." Vicky carried on "just as he finished, I saved poor Tanya having to let him down and asked 'Will you be ordering eggs?' and smashed an egg on his head!" She broke down laughing again.

It was then that Alice, Eddie's older sister, came storming down the corridor. She had egg on her eccentric outfit and her face was flushed with anger.

"You absolute bitches! Do you think it's funny to ruin someone's life like that?" Alice seethed at us.

"Back of dike" Vicky snarled, squaring up to her "it was just a joke, we all know that"

"Yeah, it's real funny to bully someone like that" Alice titled her head up. She was absolutely tiny, with a cute pixie cut, nothing compared to the fierce Vicky.

"He is a weird, fat little perve who stalks my friend, I was just protecting her" Vicky laughed.

At this point we were getting a crowd gather around us and at the end of the corridor I saw Edward, soaked in eggs. James and Mike must have followed through. Over his arm he had Alice's bags, she must have been driving him home to clean up and waiting for her.

I don't know what possessed me but, I felt my arm lift up before I saw it and my mouth open and the words come out before I heard it but, I screamed "ITS EGGY EDDIE!".

Suddenly, it was mayhem, everyone had raced down to where he was, they were throwing whatever lunch food they had at him and chanting eggy.

Edward was begging Alice to leave and take him home, but, she was screaming at Vicky and Tanya. Then Vicky slapped Alice and all went still.

Alice recovered herself and as she straightened up she said "I expected it from you Vicky, but, Tanya, Edward really likes you, stop fucking leading him on and toying with his emotions you bitch" even under all the sludge of food, everyone could see Edward turn beetroot in mortification before Alice snapped "come on Edward, we're leaving".

We all stood in shock till I couldn't hold it in any longer and burst into a fit of howling laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was beating down on me as soon as I stepped off the plane. It was glorious and I loved every second. Jessica's arm was slung in mine and I heard her squeal at Mike as he stripped off his Tshirt to show off his muscled tummy.

"Mike Newton, shirts on please, you are representing the school" a teacher chastised but, he winked at me as he pulled it back on. I forced myself not to blush and ignored Jessica rolling her eyes.

After claiming our luggage we all piled onto the bus and I heard someone shout "Bella!" I swung my head around to see it was Mike sat next to James on the back seat. He was waggling his eyebrows at me while James crudely stuck his tongue through his fingers. Jessica's face turned sourer as she watched the two boys follow my bare legs and my hips swinging with the weight of the bag. I was trying to shift my way down the aisle when Edward backed out from his seat and his bum hit my hip.

Without thinking I rudely snapped at him.

"MOVE!" I shouted, barging him with my shoulder, then Jess taking out her sour mood on Edward stopped his stuttered apology and pushed him over screeching "Yeah, move moron". Mike started laughing with James and a few others too so I chuckled along and forced myself not to notice Eddie shed a tear and flame up like a tomato. …

"You're not going to wear that are you?" Jessica drawled at me.

She was pulling on some strappy sandals to accompany some denim shorts and a crop top in our hotel room.

My outfit in comparison was the project tshirt and some shorts with trainers and a light jacket around my waist for later. Without saying anything else she chucked a strappy vest top with lace on towards me. I pulled it on quickly and admired how tightly it stuck to my body and showed the gentle swell of my breasts before dipping into white lace. It was slightly sheer and just hinted at my bra. She began rooting around for some strappy wedges before I stopped her.

"Oh hell no, I'm not putting those things on, I'm clumsy enough"

"Fine, at least put a bit more makeup on, because I heard from James that Mike is going to seal the deal tonight. We only have 2 more nights left and what is more romantic than under the stars?"

"Yeah in a budget hotel with teachers hanging around the resort" I replied sarcastically.

"No Bella, me and you are going to sneak out with Mike and James. James has got the keys to the boat we went on the other day for the coastal tour, after dinner we are going to sneak off, Eric and Angela said they would cover for us"

"Jess. This sounds like a bad idea…" I began but she cut me off.

"well yeah, anyway, Mike and James have booze so get dressed up because we are going to party!, do you really think you will seal the deal".

To be truthful, I didn't know. My dad would be appalled and my mum would say I was still just a baby. But, all my friends had and I was worried sooner or later someone was going to realise I was faking it and what was the big deal about your virginity anyway…

The sea air was wonderful; apart from feeling a little boat sick I was really enjoying the evening. Well, that is if Mike was not massively drunk already and groping my legs.

"Bella, you look so hot tonight" Mike hiccupped at me "come on Bella drink some more".

I shook my head, I hated beer, it tasted awful and I really already felt a little queasy being on the boat and after a few drinks with Jess.

"Mike, Bella doesn't drink, she is too much of a prude" Jessica purred from James' lap.

"Drink, drink, drink…" James was chanting slightly while bouncing Jess in his lap and watching her chest.

Why was everything spinning so much…

"Just shut up ok" I snapped the boys. I really didn't feel like hanging out with them tonight. I was starting to feel even dizzier and sick. I just wanted to get off the boat and curl up in bed. But Mike's hands were all over me, Jessica's silly squealing wouldn't end and I could feel James's watching me. Suddenly I felt vomit pooling into my mouth and I excused myself quickly "I need some air".

I was stood at the side of the boat, the engines were off and it was rather peaceful, but, then James came and ruined it.

"Bella, you weren't sick were you?" he asked.

I just shook my head at him. James was 17 and I felt intimated by him on my own and very aware of how young I was.

"Good, because then you can still suck me off" he smiled, leaning into me, his body next to mine on the railings. I guess he was trying to look cheeky, but, it just came off as rude and commanding.

"erm… James, I don't think…" I began but, he went to cut me off by kissing me. I turned my head away so his sloppy, wet tongue hit my hair. He snarled a little and his eyes darkened in rage or desire, or both maybe.

"Look Bella, I know you came here to fuck Mike, but, Jess has left me all high and dry for his dick, so come on" He whined at me. I found it so unattractive and scrunched up my nose.

"I didn't come to do anyone…" I began but James stuck his hand over my mouth.

"What other reason would a slut like you get on a boat with us then, or are you just a frigid virgin like Jess says Bella?" He growled at me, pressing my body onto the railing.

My back hurt against the cold metal and my feet had lifted onto my toes as I wriggled to try and ease the discomfort.

"Get off me, just get off me James" I pleaded.

"Come on Bella, let me feel your tight wet virgin pussy" He hissed, restraining my hands above my head and pushing his hardened erection into my stomach. I felt sick and dizzy and too weak to fight back though I knew I was struggling against him.

I couldn't remember much else, apart from the fact my feet weren't on the ground and James was trying to undo my shorts while his hand was yanking at my hair. But when I heard him say "I'm going to fuck you so you bleed" I spat at him. Something released after that, I was no longer stuck to James's heat and my panic of the moment. I was no longer scared, sick or frightened. It was as if I was floating, like falling into a soft bed at the end of the night. Then as ice cascaded around my body, everything went black.


End file.
